


take a bite

by changgus



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Lipstick, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus
Summary: “Hyung, we were thinking of breaking for lunch if you-” And Changgu really blushes then, full in his cheeks, as he watches Hongseok pull a sleek black tube from the bottom of the pouch.He holds it up in his fingers, catching the light on the plastic. “What’s this?”
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: The DS9CU





	take a bite

**Author's Note:**

> well, like my good friend preciouslittletime said in [her fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754767) sometimes we talk about changgu CANONICALLY carrying red lipstick in his lip product pouch and sometimes things just happen - this pairing (throupling?) is also all i talk about over on twitter so this was really just....a matter of time. hope y'all enjoy!

Sometimes Shinwon thinks he might be a bad person, just like, on an objective level. He watches Changgu’s fingers move over the guitar strings and knows that Changgu is speaking to him, _teaching him_ , which is what he’d asked for, but he can’t seem to quite tune into the words. It’s just that instead of moving his own hands the way Changgu is asking him to, he’s thinking about how rough he knows Changgu’s are. And because Changgu is, again purely on an objective level, one of the kindest people in the world, instead of getting annoyed or tired he puts his own guitar down and moves to stand behind Shinwon, cups his hands over his, and leads him. 

So that’s where they are now, Changgu one knee up on the couch, lined against his back, guiding him, and Shinwon can feel each of his callouses against his skin. And he feels like a bad person. Just a little bit. Because he _did_ mean it when he asked Changgu to help him learn how to play this song but he maybe also was thinking about this the whole time, before they ever holed up in Hyunggu’s studio. 

“Ah, see, you’re getting it.” Changgu says and his breath fans across Shinwon’s ear. He can tell he’s smiling without even looking. “You just need to trust yourself, hyung.”

“I think this is all you.” Shinwon laughs, shifting his grip on the guitar.

He can feel Changgu shift behind him and it’s quiet for a moment, comfortable. “Hey, you’re still seeing that teacher right? Why didn’t you ask her?”

Shinwon’s cheeks heat up. He could have asked her, yeah, and she would’ve happily made the time for him if she didn’t have anyone else scheduled. She was very chill and always appreciated his enthusiasm, always ready to encourage him, though also firm when he made mistakes but she was not Changgu. She did not have his bright-as-the-sun smile or his warm hands. It was as simple as that.

There was also perhaps a sanctity to guitar lessons and perhaps he had been coaxed into vaguely mentioning some feelings and perhaps she had had her own suggestions, from one gay to another, about how to get member(s) of a group Shinwon may or may not be a part of to pay attention to him in the way he wants, though that was all a secret for _their_ guitar lesson time. Frankly, none of Changgu’s business.

“Well, you know, she has other students.” Shinwon shifts on the couch so he can see Changgu more properly and Changgu plops himself down, knee to Shinwon’s thigh. “And you’re the best player I know.”

Changgu glows under the compliment, cheeks pulling where he tries to hide his smile. 

There’s a certain way Changgu gets when someone is praising him, a way he blooms, and Shinwon has always wondered how far it goes. If he says the same things into Changgu’s mouth, the dip of his collarbone, against the warm stretch of his stomach, will he bloom the same?

When he turns his head again he realizes he’s close enough to lean forward and find out. Changgu looks up at him through his lashes, mouth still pinched in a shy smile, but when Shinwon licks his lips, Changgu’s eyes track with the movement.

There’s a knock at the door then, just a short rap of fingers before it’s being pushed open and Hongseok pops his head in.

“Oh, I was expecting Hyunggu.”

“Were you?” Shinwon levels him with a stare. He’d vaguely outlined his plan to Hongseok the night before, tucked up against his chest in his bed. It’s not like it had never come up before, how they both felt about Changgu, about bringing him into their thing, but they’d never really decided on how to actually turn those feelings into anything. Shinwon had thought that maybe this way would kind of ease Changgu into things. Hongseok apparently disagreed.

“You guys been here all day?” Hongseok ignores Shinwon in favor of squeezing himself in between them on the couch. He’s looking at Changgu but he wraps his hand around Shinwon’s thigh, higher than he really needs to.

It feels a little middle school dance and Shinwon would roll his eyes if the familiar weight of Hongseok’s hand didn’t make him feel so warm.

Changgu takes it in stride. “Just like an hour or two. I was helping Shinwon with this song.”

“Ah, really?” Hongseok turns to look at Shinwon then, expression over exaggerated like this was all very new information for him. “Wow, that’s so nice of you, Changgu.”

Shinwon tries to pinch Hongseok discreetly, just quickly on the side as a warning. Changgu’s face pinches into that shy smile again.

Changgu’s eyes track to the way Hongseok’s hand moves up Shinwon’s thigh, the possessive way his fingers curl into the denim, and Shinwon wonders how many secrets you can really keep when you’ve been with someone for so long. If, after five years of running until their bones ache, of pushing and pushing just to stand on the same stage, if there are any secrets left at all.

Hongseok doesn’t seem to miss the movement either, but Changgu blushes when they make eye contact about it.

“Hey,” Hongseok starts, blinking curiously at Changgu’s mouth. “Do you have chapstick?”

“Oh, yeah,” Changgu seems to break out of a daze then. “In my backpack.” He juts his thumb over his shoulder towards where he’d dropped his bag when they first came in earlier. “You know I always have it.”

Hongseok gets up and goes to rummage through Changgu’s backpack, pulling out the little Pokemon pouch he keeps all of his lip products in. Each little plastic and metal tube makes a sound as Hongseok digs his fingers through, looking for something not too glossy or tinted.

“Hyung, we were thinking of breaking for lunch if you-” And Changgu really blushes then, full in his cheeks, as he watches Hongseok pull a sleek black tube from the bottom of the pouch.

He holds it up in his fingers, catching the light on the plastic. “What’s this?”

“It’s nothing.” Changgu licks his lower lip, just a quick dart of his tongue. “One of the makeup noonas gave it to me.”

Hongseok pulls off the cap with a gentle click as the plastic unlatches. He twists the tube until the pristine bullet of dark red clears the silver casing. The point of it is just softened enough that it’s clearly been used, even from his spot on the couch Shinwon can tell. 

“It’s, um, this is red.” Hongseok is still holding it up like it’s a curious thing, his eyes flitting to Shinwon’s. 

“Usually I just kind of…pat it on? It doesn’t have to be that strong.” Changgu shifts on the couch, hands fidgeting over the tops of his thighs. 

“Usually?” Shinwon asks, looking from Changgu to the tube of lipstick to Hongseok and then back to Changgu again.

“Well, sometimes I like the way it looks.” There’s something a little darker in Changgu’s voice when he meets Shinwon’s eyes. 

The thing is Shinwon doesn’t even like lipstick, hates the feeling when he has to sit and get lip tint blurred onto his lips with a q-tip, always takes his lip products off first thing when a schedule ends. But there’s something about the idea of Changgu’s full mouth, the pout of his lips, lined perfectly in the stuff that makes Shinwon’s stomach clench.

Hongseok is clearly thinking the same thing and Shinwon wants to make his hands into a T take a time out so they can confer about it, but that feels weird, so he opens his mouth to say something instead but Hongseok beats him to it. 

“Can we see?”

Changgu furrows his brow like he doesn’t quite understand the question. “You want me to put it on?”

“Yeah.” Shinwon replies at the same time as Hongseok says “Yes.”

Hongseok stands up and makes his way back to the couch, stopping just in front of Changgu’s legs. The line is thin and Shinwon thinks they are about to teeter over the edge of it. Changgu could say no, and they could all go get lunch and pretend like maybe it was a joke or Changgu could say yes and they could fall into something else.

“There’s not a mirror.” Changgu says. “I mean maybe in my ba-”

“I can do it.” Hongseok holds the tube out like an offering. “I can do it for you.”

He’s asking for permission and he’s giving himself away at the same time. Shinwon recognizes the look in his eyes, can’t count the amount of times it’s been trained on him. 

“You’re gonna make my face a mess.” Changgu laughs but it’s not a rejection. It’s him reaching out, careful but certain. He knows the question now, and he’s giving his answer, hoping it’s the right one.

“I think that’s the idea.” Shinwon reaches out and touches the back of Hongseok’s hand where it’s dangling by his side. Hongseok taps his finger against Shinwon’s palm.

“I’ll make it nice to start, promise.” Hongseok puts one knee on the couch, caging Changgu in, and tilts his chin up between his fingers. The way he moves is gentle but calculated, seeing what Changgu will let him take. Firm but always giving him an out. He ends up settling himself fully in Changgu’s lap, thighs bracketing thighs and Changgu’s lips part for him.

The level of concentration on Hongseok’s face as he drags the bullet against Changgu’s mouth is almost funny. If Shinwon wasn’t trying to remember how to breathe he’d laugh.

He does make it nice, he really does. He goes slow, bottom lip first in an easy motion and then top lip, tracing the curve of his cupid’s bow. Changgu’s lips are already full but it’s even more obvious now. They’ve been wearing some sort of pink tint almost everyday since debut, he’s seen Changgu’s lips coated in gloss, delicately blended around the edges. This is different.

It’s just _so_ red, like a perfect apple, like blood, a rose blooming against the rest of his face. 

“How is it?” Changgu swallows, adam’s apple catching in his throat.

“Think I have a new career path, to be honest.” Hongseok’s still got one hand tucked under Changgu’s chin and he uses it to tilt his face so Shinwon can see. “Perfect, right?”

He’s showing off, preening like he doesn’t already have them both. Where Changgu is shy, Hongseok is shameless. They both crave the attention but Hongseok isn’t afraid to be loud about it, to ask for what he needs. 

Shinwon doesn’t know what he needs, but he needs something. Maybe just to touch, to taste. He reaches out and brushes his knuckles against the line of Hongseok’s jaw. 

“Yeah, perfect.” He skates his hand up to card through Hongseok’s hair and then brings it down to curl it around his hand where he’s holding Changgu, overlap Hongseok’s thumb under the jut of Changgu’s lower lip with his own thumb. 

Changgu looks between them and Shinwon can _see_ the shift of understanding in his eyes, the way he ducks his head just slightly so the lipstick smears onto their fingers. 

“How long have you been-“ He looks between them again trying to formulate his question. Hongseok’s brows raise in anticipation. “You’re together, right?”

“We are.” Hongseok says it like it’s a joke that Changgu even has to ask, but he also says it with a warmth that Shinwon can feel simmering just under his skin.

“I want to see.”

Despite wanting this, wanting _Changgu_ , neither of them had actually considered what it would look like for him to be sitting there excited, eyes gleaming. They’d spent plenty of time worried about how things might change, how things could go wrong, they’d never thought about _this_. 

They’re silent a beat too long so Changgu adds, “If that’s okay. If-“

But Hongseok loves a show and Shinwon loves Hongseok so they give Changgu what he wants. Still holding Changgu by the chin so he knows he’s watching, Hongseok closes the distance and licks into Shinwon’s mouth. 

Hongseok kisses him exactly the way he likes, slots their mouths together as easy as breathing.

In all the times they’ve done just this, they’ve never had an audience. It’s hard to keep a secret but god have they done everything to. This is different though, instead of a reveal it is a folding in. Changgu is just as much a part of this as they are, perfectly shaped around their edges like the final piece of a puzzle. 

Hongseok pulls back first, pressing one short peck against Shinwon’s lips like he’s putting him on pause. Shinwon can feel his lips stretch into a smile as Hongseok knocks their foreheads together.

“Your turn?” Hongseok crowds back into Changgu’s space, pulling his bottom lip down with his thumb, spreading lipstick down onto his chin.

Changgu nods with enthusiasm.

It’s one thing kissing Hongseok, knowing all the things he can do with his mouth, how it feels when Hongseok pulls his lip between his teeth and it’s another thing to actually get to see what that looks like with someone else. Hongseok kisses Changgu like he has something to prove and Changgu kisses back with the same desperation, eats it up. 

His lipstick transfers to Hongseok’s mouth easily, smudging messy across his lips leaving them pretty and stained.

Hongseok runs his tongue along Changgu’s lower lip and pulls a sigh from the back of his throat, from deep in his chest. When Hongseok leans back, Changgu chases after him with eyes closed.

“Think I interrupted something earlier.” Hongseok laughs into Changgu’s mouth. Without looking he drags his hand up Shinwon’s thigh again. “Think you should get back to it.”

“You did, actually.” Shinwon grabs his hand and threads their fingers together. “And as much I want to...I don’t want lipstick on my face.”

“Hm, no one said it has to be your face.”

Shinwon chokes on his spit but Changgu is trying to cover his smile with his hand and Shinwon really did not think this is where his day was going but in retrospect his plan feels so small and stupid. 

“Is that okay?” Shinwon asks Changgu, just to be sure.

“I feel like I’m supposed to be asking you guys that.” He replies, still a little nervous, still watching the way they touch each other so easily and not knowing how he fits.

“We, um, have been trying to figure out how to ask you.” Shinwon says, rubbing the back of his neck. “So you’re good.”

“Oh.”

He nods slowly as what Shinwon’s saying processes and then he looks up at him with an expression so open and earnest it makes his chest hurt. “How do you want me?”

“On your knees.” Hongseok says with absolutely no hesitation, scrambling from Changgu’s lap so he can pull him up by his hands and drag him to the center of the room. Hongseok guides him down to kneeling, kneels next to him. “Shinwon-ah, stand here.” He points with his finger like Shinwon needs to be asked twice.

Shinwon pushes himself off the couch and tries to keep his legs steady. Just the sight of both of them on their knees has him half hard without even being touched. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, where to put his hands. As soon as he’s within reach Hongseok works open the button of his jeans and shoves them down to his ankles. 

“I’ll show you how he likes it.” Hongseok stage whispers into Changgu’s ear behind a cupped hand, it sends shivers down Shinwon’s spine.

He rocks forward on his knees and runs his mouth along Shinwon’s cock through the thin fabric of his underwear, breath hot. Shinwon leans into the pressure, gripping Hongseok’s shoulder for support. He wants to dig his fingers into his hair and pull, knows the exact sound Hongseok will make if he does, but he’s trying to be patient.

Hongseok tugs his underwear down and takes him in his hand, working him slowly. It’s dry but it feels good, the loose curl of his fist dragging from base to tip. Hongseok drags Changgu in for another kiss while he works his wrist. Changgu’s face is a mess of red and pink, bleeding into his skin like watercolors.

Hongseok turns to take the tip of Shinwon’s cock into his mouth, his other hand still tangled in Changgu’s hair. He pushes down until his lips meet his hand and every movement is so slow, so deliberate. He sets a steady rhythm, taking Shinwon apart with just the push of his tongue. 

Changgu licks his lips as he watches how Hongseok moves, eyes heavy and glazed. He can’t seem to decide on a place to settle his eyes - Hongseok’s full lips, the way Shinwon’s mouth parts around a moan. When Hongseok pulls off with a wet pop, Changgu scoots forward and Hongseok makes room for him. 

He’s tentative at first, like he’s not sure if he’s actually allowed, but even the light brush of his lips up the length of Shinwon’s shaft leaves a streak of red behind. Hongseok pets Changgu’s hair and Changgu swallows Shinwon down, the pressure of Hongseok’s hand guiding Changgu’s rhythm. Shinwon wonders if Changgu likes getting his hair pulled as much as Hongseok does. 

“You’re doing so good.” Hongseok whispers against Changgu’s temple and he moans, jaw loosening with the force of it. “You like that? You like hearing how good you’re doing?”

Changgu loses his rhythm, Shinwon’s cock sliding out of his mouth and smearing across his cheek, pre-come and spit mixing with the wax of the lipstick. Making a mess of him hadn’t been a challenge, but both Shinwon and Hongseok can’t help but treat it like one.

“Stay still, sweetheart.” Hongseok curls his hand in Changgu’s hair to help keep him steady. Changgu’s eyes flutter shut when he tugs.

“Tap twice if it’s too much, okay?” Shinwon says, running his thumb softly over Changgu’s cheek. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.” Changgu’s mouth is swollen, plush lips shining. “Yes, please, just-please.”

Shinwon pushes back into Changgu’s mouth slowly, watching his lips stretch around him. He gives him a moment to adjust, watches the way he lets his jaw go loose and then he bucks his hips forward. The pace he sets is bruising, fucking into Changgu’s mouth while Hongseok holds him in place. He hits the back of Changgu’s throat and Changgu gags around him but he doesn’t tap, just digs his fingers into his own thighs, gripping at the fabric of his joggers.

Hongseok keeps a steady stream of praise going in Changgu’s ear. He always has a lot to say but it’s different with the way Changgu leans into it, the way it pushes him. 

He keeps making these little sounds in the back of his throat and Shinwon should’ve known he was going to be loud. He sounds needy, desperate, spit pooling with each thrust of Shinwon’s hips. He takes Shinwon’s cock like he was made for it. Shinwon doesn’t think he’s ever been this fucking turned on in his life.

Hongseok palms Changgu through his joggers, letting him just rut against his hand for some sort of relief. It’s all too much, too overwhelming. Hongseok looks up at Shinwon through the fan of his lashes, a map of all the places he’s touched Changgu marked across his face. 

“I’m close.” Shinwon breathes out, covering Hongseok’s hand on the back of Changgu’s head with his own. 

Changgu’s got tears gathering in the corners of his eyes by the time Shinwon comes in his mouth, each last stutter of his hips just driving the mess down Changgu’s chin. He tries to swallow as much as he can but he’s not quite ready for it. Hongseok surges forward to kiss the rest from his mouth. 

Shinwon’s legs feel like liquid beneath him and he lets himself drop to the floor, leaning into Hongseok’s weight. It doesn’t take long for Changgu to come either, just from the pressure of Hongseok’s hand, and he hides his face against Shinwon’s chest as he does. 

“Holy shit.” Shinwon laughs when his brain finally clears. 

“Yeah, holy shit.” Hongseok strokes Changgu’s hair, pushes his sweaty bangs from his forehead when he looks up.

“That was good?” Changgu’s never looked like more of a mess in his life. His eyes are blown heavy and dark under the fan of his lashes but his smile is somehow still that sweet, warm smile they see every day.

“Fuck, Changgu, good-” Shinwon laughs again, can’t even really find the words. “Yeah that was fucking _good_.”

“You were perfect.”

Changgu beams, full-sun smile. “So, when do we go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayjinho) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gayjinho)


End file.
